1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product dispenser and carrier, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a product dispenser and carrier for dispensing a solid fabric conditioner inside a dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundry additives are commonly applied to laundry via a liquid either prior to or during the wash cycle or via a treated sheet during the dryer cycle. Laundry may be pre-treated prior to the wash cycle, or the liquid additive mixes with the water during the wash cycle to contact the laundry. The treated sheet tumbles around in the dryer during the dryer cycle to contact the laundry. For best results, either another dose of the liquid or a new treated sheet must be applied each time. Although treated sheets may be used more than one time, they become much less effective with each subsequent cycle. Therefore, using a new treated sheet each time works best to have consistent, effective results on the laundry. In addition, other types of laundry products can be applied prior to placing the laundry in either the washer and/or the dryer. For example, pre-treatment products in either a liquid or a semi-solid form may be applied to the laundry. However, again these products must be applied to the laundry each time before the appropriate cycle.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for attachment to a surface, a plate member has a front side, a back side, and an attachment member. A product carrier has a mating member, a first side, and a second side and is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier, whereby the product carrier is replaceable. A connecting member is operatively connected to the back side of the plate member, and the connecting member operatively connects the plate member to the surface. A solid product is operatively connected to the product carrier, wherein a substantial portion of the solid product extends from the first side of the product carrier away from the plate member and the second side of the product carrier faces the plate member.
In other preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a fabric conditioner in a dryer, the dryer having an inner surface, a plate member has a front side and a back side. The back side has means for operatively connecting the back side to the inner surface. An attachment member is operatively connected to the plate member. A product carrier has a mating member, a first side, and a second side, and the mating member is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier, which carries the fabric conditioner.
In another preferred embodiment product dispenser for attachment to a surface, a plate member includes a front side and a back side. An attachment member is operatively connected to the plate member. An adhesive is operatively connected to the back side of the plate member for connecting the plate member to the surface. A product carrier includes a mating member, a first side, and a second side. The mating member is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier. The product carrier carries a solid product, wherein a substantial portion of the solid product extends from the first side away from the plate member and the second side faces the front side of the plate member.
In a preferred embodiment method for dispensing a product, a plate member is attached to a surface. The plate member has a front side, a back side, and an attachment member. The back side includes an adhesive for connecting the back side to the surface. A carrier is attached to the plate member. The carrier has a mating member, a first side and a second side. The mating member is configured and arranged to releasably engage the attachment member, and the carrier carries the product and is replaceable.
In another preferred embodiment method for dispensing a fabric conditioner in a dryer, the dryer having an inner surface, a plate member is attached to the inner surface of the dryer. The plate member has a front side, a back side, and an attachment member. The back side has an adhesive, which connects the back side to the inner surface of the dryer. A product carrier is then attached to the front side of the plate member. The product carrier has a mating member, a first side, and a second side. The mating member is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier. The product carrier carries the fabric conditioner and is replaceable, wherein a substantial portion of the fabric conditioner extends from the first side of the product carrier away from the plate member and the second side of the product carrier faces the front side of the plate member. The fabric conditioner is allowed to become depleted after repeated use in the dryer, and the product carrier is then removed from the plate member. A second product carrier carrying a second fabric conditioner is then attached to the plate member.
In another preferred embodiment dispenser for mounting on a surface, a mount has a top side with a flange and a bottom side. A product carrier has a first side and a second side, and the second side has legs extending therefrom. The legs are configured and arranged to engage the flange thereby releasably connecting the product carrier to the mount. A solid product is operatively connected to the first side of the product carrier.
In another preferred embodiment dispensing device for attachment to a surface, a dispenser has a mount and a carrier. The mount is operatively connected to the surface and the carrier is operatively connected to the mount. A product is cast onto the carrier opposite the mount, and the product is disposed on the dispenser at an angle relative to the surface to which the dispenser is operatively connected.
In a preferred embodiment method of dispensing a fabric conditioner in a dryer, a fabric conditioner is cast onto a product carrier, and the fabric conditioner has rounded edges. A plate member is attached to a fin of a dryer, and the product carrier is attached to the plate member. The dryer is allowed to run through a dryer cycle. A consistent, optimum dose of said fabric conditioner is dispensed from an initial cycle to a final cycle until said fabric conditioner has become depleted.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for attachment to a surface, a plate member has a front side, a back side, and an attachment member. A product carrier has a mating member configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier, and the product carrier is replaceable. A solid product is operatively connected to the product carrier.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for attachment to a surface, a plate member has a front side, a back side, and an attachment member. A product carrier has a mating member, a first side, and a second side. The mating member is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier, whereby the product carrier is replaceable. A magnet is operatively connected to the back side of the plate member, and the magnet operatively connects the plate member to the surface. A solid product is operatively connected to the product carrier, wherein the solid product extends from the first side of the product carrier away from the front side of the plate member and the second side of the product carrier faces the front side of the plate member.
In a preferred embodiment dispensing system for dispensing a fabric conditioner, a dryer has an inner surface and a plate member is incorporated into the inner surface. The plate member has a front side, and an attachment member is operatively connected to the front side of the plate member. A product carrier has a mating member configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier. The product carrier carries the fabric conditioner.
In a preferred embodiment product dispenser for attachment to a surface, a plate member includes a front side and a back side and an attachment member is operatively connected to the plate member. A connecting member is operatively connected to the back side of the plate member for connecting the plate member to the surface. A product carrier includes a mating member, a first side, and a second side. The mating member is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier. A plurality of tapered apertures taper outward from the first side to the second side of the product carrier, and the tapered apertures have a smaller diameter on the first side and a larger diameter on the second side. The product carrier carries a solid product and the solid product extends into the tapered apertures. The tapered apertures hold the solid product onto the product carrier, and the solid product extends from the first side of the product carrier away from the front side of the plate member and the second side of the product carrier faces the front side of the plate member.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for attachment to a surface, a plate member has a front side, a back side, and an attachment member and a product carrier has a first side, a second side, a length, and a mating member. The mating member is configured and arranged to engage the attachment member thereby releasably connecting the plate member and the product carrier, whereby the product carrier is replaceable. A plurality of apertures disposed on the product carrier in a nonlinear arrangement extend from the first side to the second side of the product carrier. A reinforcement member extends along the length of the product carrier in a nonlinear arrangement without interfering with the plurality of apertures.